Hitching a Ride
by Ardikus
Summary: Ruby and Jaune unwittingly (And unwillingly, for Jaune) start a new and confusing trend at Beacon Academy.


He knew that caving was a terrible idea. He knew he'd regret it later, and that it would be terrible and he'd be teased for it.

Unfortunately, he couldn't have known just how big a movement he'd be setting in motion, otherwise Jaune might have had a better chance withstanding Ruby's sad face.

"Come onnnnnnnnnnn!" she whined, tugging his sleves and pouting. He could hear Yang laughing already, and glanced over long enough to see his team and Blake hiding their smiles.

His only ally in the matter, unfortunately, was Weiss, trying to convince Ruby to stop being so childish.

That was a lost cause. Even he knew that.

"Ruby, why?" he asked at last.

"Because piggy back rides are the best! Yang used to give them to me all the time!" Jaune shot an irritated glare towards his fellow Blonde, making her laugh harder.

"Well why don't you ask her for a ride then?"

Ruby shrugged, "Your sweater is comfy, Yang's jacket isn't." Jaune sighed and wished he was wearing his uncomfortable looking armour to deter her.

He risked looking at Ruby again, her wide eyes pleading silently, and that was when it began.

"Damnit, fine."

"YAAAAAAAY" Ruby shouted, jumping onto Jaune's back and latching on to his shoulders, sending the poor boy stumbling forwards. He managed to right himself quickly, and after a moment decided to forgo holding her up by the legs, as she seemed to have no problem keeping herself from falling.

"To the dorms!" she shouted, and Jaune closed his eyes for a long moment, wishing he was anywhere else.

And so, the great piggy back trend of Beacon Academy began.

"Come on, Renny! It looks so fun!"

Ren blew out a long sigh. "Nora, you don't need a piggy back ride." She gave him a weird look.

"Of course I don't NEED one, but I want one!" she said, "Come onnnn, it'll be super fun. Like when we rode that Ursa during initation!" Ren's eye twitched at the memory.

"Fine." He bit out, bracing himself as Nora leapt onto his back, and grabbing her legs to keep her up. "Now we must ride off to save my kingdom! Onwards!" Nora shouted, grinning wildly. Ren could only sigh as he started walking towards the Cafeteria.

Blake and Yang watched in silence as the two passed them by. Blake realised Yang had turned her way, and her eyes widened at the look on her partner's face. "Yang no!"

"Yang yes!" the blonde shouted, leaping onto Blake's back and nearly toppling them both over. "Time for a Kitty Back ride, Blakey!"

Blake growled, digging her nails into her partner's thighs as she gripped them. Yang only grinned wider, "Ooh, feisty." She teased.

"Whoa, look at that!"

The two teams at their table turned as one to see Yatsuhashi carrying the other three members of his team on his back, heading to the lunch line. Coco shot a smug grin towards them as they passed by, while Velvet just waved.

"Nope, no way." Yang stood, "We are not letting CFVY beat us at this!"

Jaune's head hit the table, "When did it become a competition." He groaned.

Ruby pouted, "How do we beat that though? He carried his whole team!" her hands waved emphatically.

At that, Yang sat back down, her thinking face coming on. Everyone else seemed to be thinking the same thing, except for Jaune and Ren, who shook their heads as they made eye contact.

After a moment, they made a decision, knowing that if they didn't do something, this would go on forever. They both glanced to Ren's side, and then back at each other, and nodded.

"Guys." Jaune said hesitantly. All the faces at the table shot to him. "Just give Nora some lightning Dust, she could probably carry the building if you gave her enough."

Nora's face turned into a very disturbing vision of joy. "Yes" she whooped. "Lets do this!"

 _A few moments later…_

Ren and Jaune looked at each other in horror as they clung to the pile of bodies that was Teams JNPR and RWBY, all being carried across campus by the now ultra strong and ultra hyper Nora Valkyrie.

"We've created a monster, haven't we?" Jaune asked.

A sigh from Ren, "At least we know how we can win the Vytal Tournament."

"Guys!" Nora's voice called out from below, "Lets go Climb the CCT! It'll be super awesome!"

"Oh god."


End file.
